


Weapon of Choice

by JustAndrea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Superhero/cartoony violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Honestly, it made sense. Dick already had his own costume and his own utility belt, so why not his own signature weapon? Unfortunately for the dynamic duo, finding the perfect Robin-suited weapon seemed like it would be easier said than done…





	

Despite being known for it’s dark clouds and gloomy atmosphere, Gotham had managed to receive a bit of good weather for once. Not too hot and humid, but still bright and sunny. Truly a perfect summer’s day!

…Not that Batman or Dick would know, or even notice since both of them were in the Batcave - where it always seemed like nighttime. 

But hey, who said nighttime was a bad thing? Nighttime was when Batman did his best work, after all! Beating up criminals, catching bad guys and putting his amazing detective brain to work - which is what he was currently doing as he tried to piece together how several barrels of radioactive waste from various facilities around Gotham had disappeared, as well as trying to figure out who could have taken them.

Unfortunately, thanks to a certain sidekick/son, he wasn’t getting much work done…

Sure, after living with the kid for several months, Batman had gotten used to how curious Dick could be when it came to both sides of his home. Just a couple weeks ago, Dick had tried mattress surfing down one of the bigger flights of stairs in Wayne Manor. That had actually been a fun distraction, especially once his bat-dad had joined in.

Today however, Dick’s curious nature was proving to be just a distraction - and a fairly frustrating and annoying one at that. It seemed like every five minutes, Batman had to leave ‘Puter to go and stop his son from breaking something or from touching one of the more dangerous weapons that he had in his arsenal. 

The breaking point (literally) had been when Dick accidentally cracked one of his Kryptonite spears. “Okay kid, enough!” Batman snapped as he snatched the spear back, “Seriously! Just _stop touching everything!_ ”

“…Right,” Dick nodded, looking down at his feet as his eyes started to water a bit, “Sorry, Batman…”

“… _*siiiigh*_ ” His face softening a bit, Batman put the spear back on the weapons rack that was labeled  **“Awesome weapons for BvS fight only”** , and put his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“…Sorry for yelling,” he mumbled, causing Dick to glance up at him again, “It’s just… Come on, even you’re not this touchy when it comes to my stuff-” And normally he was more interested in the Bat-vehicles and the hundreds of bat-costumes anyway, not the weapons. “So, what’s going on with you today?”

The boy shrugged sheepishly. “I guess I just thought that, while you were working, I would… test out some of the weapons you have?”

Batman raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to do that?” He gestured to his arsenal. “Honestly as cool as they are, most of these things can only be used against certain villains or in certain situations.” Maybe a bit wasteful, but that didn’t matter. Batman always stuck by his methods. “Besides, you’ve already got your own Bat-a-rangs!” He also still had the Bat-Shark Repellent, though to be fair, that was nearly useless given how few sharks and shark villains there were in Gotham.

Dick nodded, smiling a bit. “Yeah, I know. And, don’t get me wrong, Padre, your Bat-a-rangs are really cool!” However, his smile faded a bit as he glanced away once more. “But, I mean… It’s just…” 

The Dark Knight blinked in surprise. Normally the kid absolutely loved having anything that was bat themed! Why the sudden change? Did he not think bats were cool or something? “What? What’s wrong with Bat-a-rangs?”

“Nothing! They’re really cool!” Dick repeated, “It’s just… Don’t you think that it makes more sense for just Batman to use Bat-a-rangs?”

“…So, what? Do you want yours to be called Robin-rangs or somethin’?”

“…Uh, y-yeah, maybe!” Dick answered, shrugging again, “Or, maybe…” He looked at his father with wide, hopeful eyes. “Maybe, I could have my own weapon?”

…Ohhh, so THAT was it! 

Batman smiled, looking both relieved and even a bit proud. His son was already growing up a bit… And honestly, it made sense. Dick already had his own costume and his own utility belt, so why not his own signature weapon? Every hero had one (or at least, the ones who didn’t just rely on super-strength and speed did), and he certainly wasn’t about to deny his son one!

So, with a grin, Batman answered, “Well of course you can! I mean, you are a hero, aren’t you?”

Dick grinned widely, giving a small hop in excitement. “Yes Sir!”

His father grinned back at him. “Good. ‘Puter!” 

There was a small beep from somewhere in the vast and deep Batcave.  ** _“Yes Sir?”_**

“Go ahead and bring out any and all weapons that could be used on a typical crime fighting night.”  ** _“Okay.”_** Suddenly, robotic arms came down and took away any weapons that were meant to only be used against super powerful opponents as well as weapons that were more offensive than defensive, such as swords and axes. Then again, those were usually too heavy for Dick to wield anyway, so he didn’t mind. 

However, even with those factors narrowing his choices down, Dick could still see plenty of weapons that were still there - as well as a few new ones that had been brought out. “Alright, kid,” he heard his bat dad tell him, “Go ahead and start trying them out.”

Letting out a small cheer, Dick ran forward and grabbed the first weapon he spotted: Nunchucks. “I didn’t know you had ninja weapons, Padre!”

“Yeah,” Batman nodded with a small smirk, “They may not be my style, but they are pretty handy - especially whenever the League of Shadows starts showing up. Go ahead and give them a swing!”

“Okay!” Sticking his tongue out a bit in concentration, Dick started to slowly swing the nunchucks. Then a little faster, then even faster. “Hey, I think I’m starting to get- AH!” He had wanted to try and do a move with the weapon, but even just moving his arm a bit had caused him to temporarily lose both control and concentration - which in-turn caused the blunt weapon to hit him right in the face. 

“Oh my gosh!” Batman gasped, running over to him, “You okay?!”

“Ugh, yeah…” Dick nodded as he rubbed his face, wincing a bit, “Um, let me try that aga-” But before he could even start swinging, the weapon was pulled out of his hand.

“Uhh, maybe we should come back to this one later,” his father suggested as he held the nunchucks up, allowing another robot arm to take them away, “Okay, buddy?” 

“Alright,” Dick agreed, feeling more disappointed in his fail than the actual loss of the weapon. Turning back to the various shelves of weapons, he hummed a bit as he thought about his next choice. 

He saw a shield, and while that was certainly handy, he could easily think of a couple other heroes who used shields. And they were fine, he had nothing against them! He just really wanted to have his own weapon, his own thing. Like having a costume or a theme song, you couldn’t just copy someone else!

Standing up on his toes a bit, Dick quickly spotted another weapon up on a higher shelf. Reaching up, he pulled down a- “Boomerang?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, that old thing.” Batman gave a small, slightly nostalgic smile. “That was from waaaay back, back when I was still designing all my cool stuff and trying to figure out what weapons Batman would use.”

“Oh. Cool!” Dick examined the boomerang. Unlike its future counterparts, there were no special additions to make it explode or release smoke or signal a bunch of bats. But hey, it still looked like a decent boomerang. Pretty strong too. Deciding to give it a shot, the young sidekick brought his arm back, threw the boomerang deep into the Batcave, and waited for it to return.

…And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“…I don’t think it’s coming back, Padre.” “Yeahhh, that’s why I upgraded to the Bat-a-rang.”

Thankfully, there were still plenty of other weapons to choose from. It didn’t take him too long to find a black bow and arrow set. DEFINITELY cool - and something he felt like he could actually use! …Though, when he thought about it, Dick really did consider himself more of a ‘close-up’ kind of fighter. So, the bow and arrow was put back.

Another shelf held more ninja style weapons, such as shuriken and sai - but as cool as they were, they weren’t quite Dick’s style either. Other weapons though - like the tiny balls that could release giant nets when activated, or the flash grenades that could distract even the toughest opponents - definitely were. But, at the same time, those weren’t exactly ‘weapons’. More like useful tools to add to his utility belt. Of course that was still handy, but it was also just a bit disappointing…

After several minutes of searching, Dick sighed, stepping away from the arsenal. “On second thought, maybe I should just stick to using Bat-a-rangs…”

“Hey, come on, kid…” Not completely sure what else to do to help, Batman just patted Dick’s shoulder a couple times. “Look… if none of these weapons work for you, you could always build your own. That’s what I did, and I know you’ve got the talent to do it too! …And, at the very least, I guess we could turn a few of the Bat-a-rangs into Birdy-rangs or something like that.”

“…” Despite still feeling down, Dick glanced over and gave his father a small smile for his efforts. “Alright… Thanks Da-”

Suddenly, a high-pitched mechanical sound came out of nowhere, making the Dynamic Duo flinch for just a moment before the realized what the sound was. “The Bat-Fax!” 

Sure, it wasn’t very high tech- …In fact, it wasn’t high tech whatsoever. But hey, the Bat-Signal couldn’t work all the time (even if clear nights and villains attacking during the day was very rare in Gotham), and since Batman usually forgot to take his phone off vibrate, the Bat-Fax really was the best back-up option. “Come on!” Batman ordered as soon as the fax was done printing from his cowl, “Let’s go!”

“I’m right behind you, Padre!” Dick replied, determined as he ran after the hero. Maybe he didn’t have a weapon, but that wasn’t going to stop him from joining the fight! He was still his own hero along with being a sidekick! Besides, nothing wrong with using just good ol’ fists and some Gym-Kata, after all!

()()()()()()()()()()

The road was nearly completely covered in glowing green goo, cracking the pavement underneath and leaving a sort of burnt plastic smell in the air. As soon as it was close enough to them, the spreading goo then began climbing onto the buildings, swallowing brick after brick and even causing some of them to collapse. 

“Mmm, yes,” Bane grinned under his mask as he watched the destruction, “Gotham will become nothing but a big green puddle when I’m through!” Of course, the few remaining Gotham citizens weren’t exactly listening to him, since they were too busy running for their lives, but Bane didn’t mind. He just wanted to keep gloating. “I know I may have said this before, but it still rings true: I _will_ be your reckoning, Gotham!”

“…Ummm, don’t you mean WE’LL be your reckoning?” a gruff yet slightly feminine voice asked as a bit of the goo rose up, giving Bane a look. 

But the man just rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, fine. _We’ll_ be Gotham’s reckoning. There, happy?”

Clayface huffed. “I knew I should have teamed up with Penguin instead…” she mumbled.

Just then- _*screeeeeech!*_ The two villains turned and saw the Batmobile park right behind them, just narrowly avoiding the puddles of radioactive clay. Without any hesitation, Batman and Robin then leapt out of the car, a stern and determined glare on their faces.

“Ah, the Batman! I was wondering when you would show up…” Bane told him, not sounding too concerned whatsoever. 

“Call it being fashionably late,” Batman retorted, narrowing his eyes, “So, never thought I’d see you two working together-”

“Yeah, there’s a reason,” Clayface dryly commented, though it was ignored by both the heroes and her temporary partner-in-crime.

“-But I see you’ve managed to put all of that stolen radioactive waste into a quote-unquote advantage for the two of you!” Batman then added with a mumble, “Which, no offense Robin but I probably would have figured that out sooner if you hadn’t kept interrupting me. Just saying. ANYWAY-” He took out one of his special Bat-a-rangs, one equipped with liquid nitrogen, and got ready. “I’d say your fun is about over, and it’s time to clean up!”

“Mm, you can fight if you want, Batman,” Bane told him while Clayface began to smirk, “Just don’t blame us if you start to feel overwhelmed, or outnumbered!” With that, the glowing clay-goo began to bubble and grow, causing the Dynamic Duo to take a couple steps back. After a couple seconds, more Clayfaces began to form out of the goo, all of them chuckling as they quickly surrounded the heroes.

But this didn’t deter them too much. “We may get outnumbered…” Batman started to say as he began putting on his electrified metal-knuckles.

“But we’re not outmatched!” Robin finished for him, his fists already at the ready. And with that, the fight was on!

***POW!* *BLAM!* *SMACK!* *SPLAT!***

As powerful and huge as Clayface could be, she still wasn’t much of a fighter. Plenty of good defense, but very slow. Nearly every attack the heroes threw landed, and while the damage from them would vary, most of them still did something!

Electrified punches, strong kicks, in-sync fighting, and (of course) a few icy Bat-a-rangs brought her glowing army to just three or four of herself left! It also didn’t help that whenever she did try to go on the offense, Robin would always have his bat-dad’s back, and vice versa! Clayface growled in frustration. She had to do something! 

Deciding that she’d had just enough teamwork for today, she allowed part of herself to flow over and grab onto Robin’s foot while he was distracted by the fight. “Huh? Hey- EEP!” Even if he noticed it right away, Robin still couldn’t get himself free in time, and gave a yelp as he was lifted up.

“What’s the matter? Afraid of flying solo?” Clayface taunted before easily tossing him several feet aside, through a streetlamp (causing it to break apart) and onto the hard sidewalk. 

Batman gasped slightly. “Robin!” He tried to get over to his sidekick, but was easily blocked by Clayface’s reforming army. She shoved him to the ground, and the numerous Clayfaces started to laugh as they surrounded him. 

But of course, it took a lot more than radioactive clay to make Batman give up. “’Puter!” he shouted, “Firefighter mode! Now!”

 ** _“Okay. Activating fire extinguisher.”_** The hood of the Batmobile transformed into what looked like a sort of cannon. 

“Huh?” Before Clayface could even ask what the annoying bat-pest was up to, she was blasted with several gallons of cold, thick foam - foam that could fight against both fires AND chemicals! And as the Clayfaces began to screech, Batman got back on his feet and continued the fight. 

“…Ughhh.” Sitting up slightly, Robin groaned. “Don’t, don’t worry, Padre! Ugh, I-I’m on-”

There was a loud thud as something big and very heavy landed in front of him. Slowly, Robin looked up, and found himself staring into the glowing, green eyes of Bane. The Boy Wonder gulped.

“What do we have here, hmm?” Bane said as he continued to loom over him, “The radioactive waste may not be able to slow your father down, but perhaps I still have one advantage left…”

Robin scooted back a bit, trying to hide his fear the best he could. After several weeks of crime fighting, he had certainly gotten used to going up against intimidating villains. But even so, he hadn’t had too much experience with Bane, plus the guy was just pretty intimidating in general! 

“So what do you say, Bird Boy?” the terrorist asked, “Are you going to come quietly? Or am I going to have to make you be quiet?” 

“I-I-” Moving back a bit more, Robin flinched slightly as he felt his hand brush up against something metal. His eyes widened a bit. The streetlamp! Of course! “…Sorry Bane, but-” He grabbed the long piece of slightly broken metal and brought it forward, smacking Bane right in the face with it while knocking him down. “-I don’t feel like getting kidnapped today!”

“OW! Why you-!” Picking himself off the ground, the masked villain then rushed forward towards the boy. Luckily, his metal weapon wasn’t just strong, but it was light too, which allowed Robin to jump and flip over Bane with ease. At the same time, he used each moment of momentum and added height to land more attacks. ***WHAM!* *SMACK!***

Bane growled. “Enough! You will be defeated!” Raising a buff arm, Bane then slammed his fists down, nearly hitting his tiny opponent. But rather than be intimidated, Robin just gave another glare and decided that it was about time for this fight to end.

Using the metal pipe as a pole, Robin launched himself upwards, somersaulted downwards, extended his leg, and kicked his would-be kidnapper as hard as he could in the face - which _finally_ knocked him down for good! Not quite unconscious yet, but still hurt enough to know that he had lost. 

With that, Robin sighed, still gripping the metal pipe tightly. …After a moment though, he noticed just how quiet it had gotten. Oh no, did he miss something? Had something happened to his dad?! 

Quickly, he turned around - and saw both a single, nearly-defeated Clayface and Batman (who was mid-punch) staring at him in awe. “…Whoa,” was all either of them could seem to say. As for Robin, he just gave them a sheepish smile in return. 

With the two villains defeated and the goo now mostly harmless, it didn’t take long for the Gotham City police along with several clean-up crews to come onto the scene. Their own job now done, the Dynamic Duo stepped aside, sparing a few waves and “You’re welcome”s to the various grateful citizens before heading to the Batmobile.

“That was some pretty great fighting out there, kid,” Batman told him as soon as they had a moment alone, a proud smile on his face, “I couldn’t have kicked Bane’s butt better myself.”

Robin grinned, his eyes widening. “Really?!” 

“Yep. …And hey, looks like you finally found yourself a weapon,” his father pointed out, “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Heh, yeah!” Robin nodded, twirling it around a bit, “Who would’ve thought a metal stick could be so handy?” He then frowned. “But wait, shouldn’t I leave this here, so they can rebuild the streetlight.”

“…Oh, right. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Batman nodded. However, after a moment of thought, he gave the boy a small smile. “Although, I do have another idea…”

()()()()()()()()()()

“Come on, Grandpa! Bat-dad says it’s almost ready and I want you to see it!” 

“I know, Master Dick, I’m coming,” Alfred replied, holding back an amused chuckle as the boy dragged him along. 

In retrospect, it wasn’t that big of a deal. He was pretty much just receiving a present, and not even a surprise present at that. But even so, just the thought of having it was enough to make Dick excited. 

In no time at all, the two of them made it to the armory - and just in time. “Just finished putting the finishing touches on it,” Batman announced as he turned to face them, making sure to keep his son’s present behind his back. 

Dick’s smile grew as he rushed forward. “So it’s ready then? Can I have it now, Padre? Please?”

“Wait for it…” Batman told him, forcing him to wait just one second longer before he revealed his new weapon: a shiny, metal bo staff. “Tada!” 

Gasping a bit, Dick took the staff from his father and looked at it. “Whoaaa!” It was so shiny! The metal had also been painted a dark red with a couple gold highlights - which just made it even more special in Dick’s opinion, considering that his father usually only built stuff that was either black or very, very dark grey. 

In this form, it was only about the length of his arm, but with a flick of his wrist, the staff extended. Grinning, Dick did a couple test swings at the air, along with a couple flips using it. He’d still have to practice with the staff a bit of course, though he had a feeling that this practice wouldn’t be too hard at all. Just like with his suit, having the staff just felt completely natural - completely right. This was definitely _his_ weapon. 

“So, pretty cool huh?” Batman asked once Dick had finished testing it out. 

Dick didn’t even hesitate with his reply. “It’s perfect!” he shouted, making both Batman and Alfred chuckle a bit, “Thanks, Padre!”

“No problem, kid. …Though, in my opinion, it’s not totally perfect. I mean, we could always make it even cooler later. Like, maybe make the ends of it electrical or something.”

Alfred frowned a bit at that. “Erm, yes but, perhaps those adjustments could wait until he’s a bit older?” He suggested, looking a bit concerned.

Batman rolled his eyes slightly. “Fine, we’ll save it for your birthday, or maybe your adopted-versary.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Dick nodded, still admiring his new weapon, “…Though, I don’t mind if I have to wait a bit longer, really.” He smiled at his father. “It’s like I said. To me, it’s already perf-” Catching something out of the corner of his eye, Dick jumped up slightly as he threw his staff down, hitting the boomerang dead center and causing it to fall to the floor before it even had the chance to hit them. 

“Oh my… Very good reflexes,” Alfred commented, clearly impressed.

As for Batman, he just smiled slightly as he picked the old boomerang up. “Oh hey, I was wondering where this thing went.”

“Huh, I guess it really is like they always say,” Dick shrugged, “Boomerangs always come back. …Eventually.”

“Yeah. …But Bat-a-rangs are still way better.” “Oh definitely.” “Certainly no doubt about that.” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, hope you guys enjoyed this! Also, to anyone confused as to why I made Clayface a girl in this: the character is voice by Kate Micucci in the movie, so I assume they’re female. But this isn’t confirmed in the movie so maybe Clayface is still a boy in the Lego!Verse? Idk, I’m just speculating. But yeah, anyway, thanks for reading! ^v^


End file.
